


A Dragon's Revenge

by PhantomWriter17



Category: Not a part of a fandom
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Fantasy, Other, Sass and Seduction, slight romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:18:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWriter17/pseuds/PhantomWriter17
Summary: They are the last of their Dragon Species. She is the last Emotion Dragon. He's the last Mind Dragon. She believes it was a true trick of fate that they were to meet. He says it was coincidence. They are were both thought to be extinct before they met. Now they risk exposure when all they want is to stay out of politics and screw with the Human Race that nearly drove all Dragons to extinction because of an outbreak of Dragon Blood Addiction. Now they have their own society that's hidden from the rest of they world thanks to their new power to imitate Humans. But watch what happens when the sassy bad ass Purple Dragon runs into the seductive and arrogant Black Dragon in a bar in the City of Sin. Now not only do they have to watch their backs for Dragon Blood Hunters, but also the power hungry Fire Dragons that currently hold the Dragon Kingdom throne. The Fire Dragons know they will be overthrown if these two were ever to be discovered. So they decided to put an end to the Purple and Black Dragons...for good this time





	1. The Impossible Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Forget everything you think you know about your world. It’s all a lie. They hide within these lies, it’s how they blend. Look at the people around you. Look at the men, women, even the children. They all appear human right? That’s just what they want you to think. Look again, look closer at them. Focus on the smaller features, especially the eyes. They can’t hold their fake appearance if you concentrate on them. Did you see anything unusual? A change in eye color or the texture of their skin. Do you believe me now? You should, if you don’t then they can continue to hide. I know I am putting you in danger by telling you this but there is no other way. They are coming and I can’t hold them back for much longer. So pay attention. You can’t take notes but still read each word carefully. After you have finished...run. Pass this to someone else and run like hell. Once they find out that you know they will hunt you. And they will kill you. You must run as fast and as far away as possible. Watch your back at all times because you are now their prey. Dragons are the best hunters on this doomed planet. I should know….

Part I - Amethyst

 

I had sat in my new room and was scrolling through Hot Topic on my computer when I heard a knock at the door. I slid the computer off my lap and grabbed my purple pocket knife. I flicked the knife open and hid it behind my back before carefully opening the door.

“Hello dear I live next door and when I heard someone new had moved into this place I thought I’d come over and welcome you to the complex.” It was a harmless old woman holding something in her hands that had foil over the top.

“That is so kind of you.” I said with a sweet smile and eyeing the thing in her hands. It smelled like food.

“Here you go hun. I baked a fresh pie for you. I hope you like pumpkin.”  The women smiled at me and handed me the pie. 

**_Lady, I think you just became my favorite Human._ ** I thought to myself as my mouth watered.

“I love pumpkin pie. This is so kind of you. I will make sure to cherish every bite.” The women looked satisfied with my answer and returned to the apartment next to me. I looked down at the pie and thought how good it was going to taste with some whip cream.

I looked up to close the door when I found the apartment right across from me was open and standing in the doorframe glaring at me was the Mind Dragon from the bar and he was shirtless.

“Well isn’t this a pleasant sign of fate.” I smiled at the Dragon and he puffed smoke from his nose. “Oh. I ran into that blond storming out of your room earlier. I found it quite strange. She appeared to be quite upset and even growled my name. I don’t suppose you know why that is do you?” I knew exactly why that was. I’d left an impression on the arrogant Dragon. I knew for a fact that he prefered seducing to being seduced.

The Dragon’s eyes turned from the brown Human-like appearance to a bright blue reptilian form. In a flash he was inside my house and had a hand on my throat, pinning me to the wall next to the door. Luckily I didn’t drop the pie but instead dropped my knife in order to save the pie. I always did have an issue with choosing the right priority.

“Stop your manipulation on me. Because of your little mind trick that you pulled at the bar my fun tonight was cut short and I don’t appreciate it.” I could see the anger smoldering in his eyes and I laughed a little then smiled up at him.

“Your ego is even bigger than I thought. I already told you I don’t need to use manipulation on you.” I felt him try to tighten his grip on my throat but I didn’t even flinch.

“Your a liar. Now stop this fake attraction you’ve created.” I raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.

“Aw how cute. Even if I did plant this attraction you speak of by using my manipulation, how is it any different than the manipulation you planted on that girl at the bar once you were bored with her?” I expected that he would think his sudden attraction to me was something I had created using my abilities. What I didn’t expect was that he would act so recklessly on it. “You are just too used to being the one to seduce others as you please. Not once have you yourself been seduced by someone else. Therefore, in order to protect your pride, you try to convince yourself that it was the work of my manipulation.” I explained painly, losing my smile and taking on an emotionless expression.

He still looked at me with anger in his eyes and I sighed. All I wanted to do this evening was eat my pie and scroll through Hot Topic.

“I have half a mind to make your kind truly extinct.” He said and I looked down at his hand still on my throat.

“Fine idiot. Let me put it to you this way then. Not once did I touch you while in that bar. Not even when I leaned in and whispered in your ear. Emotion Dragons need to have physical contact in order to manipulate someone’s emotions. Like this.” I balanced the pie in one hand and placed the other on his wrist. I concentrated and turned his anger into fear. I looked up into his eyes and watched as the anger left them, replaced by a fear that burned as bright as the anger it replaced.

The Dragon let go of my throat and started to back up, but ended up tripping over his own feet and falling on his ass. His breathing grew heavy and I saw smoke start to form at his mouth. I quickly put the pie down and placed my hand on his bear chest.

“Now now. As much as I enjoy fire I can’t have you exposing us both so quickly.” I smiled and took away the fear I had planted. The smoke that had formed at his mouth had disappeared along with the fear in his eyes. He looked at me and grabbed the back of my neck pulling me halfway on him.

“Try that shit on me again and I  **will** set that cute little ass of yours on fire.” He whispered in my ear and I smirked.

“What I want to know is who gave you permission to look at my ass.” He shoved me off and stood up. “Aren’t you going to tell me your name? We are neighbors afterall.” I said getting up and brushing off my dress.

He was almost out the door when he paused and turned his head slightly to the side.

“My formal Dragon name is Obsidian. However, most call me Sid.” And with that he walked out. Slamming the door closed behind him.

“Obsidian?” I chuckled. “Yes. Now there is no doubt. Our meeting is truly a trick of fate.”

 

Part II - Obsidian

“It’s official. I hate her.” I said to myself closing my door and leaning against it. I thought about what she said and knew she was telling the truth. I had forgotten about the physical contact requirement. That’s when it finally hit me. This attraction I had wasn’t fake. No it had to be. Dragons mating with a different species of Dragon was unheard of. Not to mention practically illegal.

“That’s it. She’s gotta go.”  I opened the door and walked back across the hall and knocked but nobody answered. Instead it just creaked open. I looked and saw that it was broken.

I sighed and carefully stepped into the small apartment. I looked at the small coffee table and saw an empty pie tray.

“Did she even taste the thing?” I said looking at the tray that had had a whole pie in it 5 minutes ago. Then I noticed the sound of running water right before it was shut off. I smiled as a small idea crept into my mind and I stood right in front of the bathroom door. After a few moments the door cracked open and Amethyst started to step out wrapped in nothing more than a towel.

“Boo!” I yelled before she could process that I was standing there.

“SHIT!” She screamed and I swear she jumped a good five feet in the air before dropping the towel and falling on her ass.

I started laughing so hard I almost couldn’t breath before noticing that nothing was covering her. I felt my face start to burn and I had no idea why. I had seen plenty of naked women. Why was I all of a sudden embarrassed? She did have a nice body though.

After a few seconds she looked down and realized nothing was covering her and her eyes went wide while her face turned bright red.

“GET OUT!!” She screeched, fumbling with the towel to try and cover herself. I took the cue and bolted out the door before I got myself set on fire.

“Well that didn’t go as planned.” In fact now I didn’t even want her to leave. That little prank was too much fun even with her towel dropping. Now that I thought about it, I had a feeling that simply telling her to leave wasn’t going to work anyway. So I’ll simply chase her out.

After a few minutes I heard a soft knock on the door and opened it to find Amethyst standing outside the doorway, her face so red she looked like a sunburnt lobster. She was picking at the black nail polish on her nails, a nervous tick I took note of. 

“Look I came to tell you that the events of this evening shall never be spoken of again. EVER again.” She said, puffing out smoke from her nose as a warning.

“You’re acting like you’ve never had a guy see you without clothes on before.” I said and when she turned even more red I did a bit of a double take. “Wait wait wait wait. You’re telling me you’ve never been with a guy like that before?”

“If you’re asking whether I’m a virgin or not the answer is yes I am. And frankly I find your shock quite offensive.” She said turning her head to look away and I started laughing.

“Oh this is too good. An Emotion Dragon never having sex. I mean you do know you could have any man you want right?” I was still laughing and looked at her and saw her eyes shift as she glared at me.

“Shut up. Unlike you, I don’t use my abilities for such unimportant things like...like.”

“Oh god stop I can’t breath.” I bent over I was laughing so hard. “You can’t even say the word sex. You are so innocent it’s almost cute.” Suddenly I looked up just in time to see Amethyst open her mouth and let out a breath full of orange flame, setting my pant leg on fire.

I let out a string of curse words and started banging my leg against the door frame trying to put out the small fire.

“What the Hell!?” I looked at Amethyst and saw her snickering. “You set me on fire!”

“Keep your voice down asshat. Are you trying to get us both exposed? I just ran from a hunter not even 24 hours ago.”  She crossed her arms and looked up at me. “And you deserved it anyway.” She then turned around and walked back into her apartment.

So this sassy emotion manipulator was ready to start playing dirty . Oh I was going to make sure she regretted that choice wholeheartedly.

 

Part III - Amethyst

“Stupid Dragon asshole. I bet he’d get along great with the Fire Dragons. I mean he’s arrogant, stubborn, annoying, and perverted. And so what if I am still a virgin?  Maybe I like keeping myself innocent and pure.” Even as I said it I knew that wasn’t true. The real reason is much more complicated and hard to explain.

I grabbed a pillow from the couch and shoved my face into it. I started screaming into it for a good two minutes before throwing it back on the couch. I ran my hand through my short dark hair and took deep breaths, trying to calm the dragon that was inside me.

“Alright alright. I guess I should go stretch out for a little bit.” I changed out of the pajamas I had thrown on haphazardly before going over to Obsidian's  and quickly threw on a pair of loose dark jeans and a black tank top. I grabbed my black combat boots and quietly snuck out of the apartment with my boots in hand. I crept past Obsidian’s apartment, not making a single sound. The last thing I needed was the asshat following me.

Once out of the complex I slid into my car and started driving out to the middle of nowhere. I drove out to I wide open area of nothing and took a quick look around, expanding my vision for miles just to be safe and stripped down to nothing, folding my clothes into a pile next to me. I then looked up at the overcast sky and took deep slow breaths, letting my dragon side start to shift and push out.

I winced and fell to the ground as my wings started to push and break through my skin. I screamed as every bone in this fake body started to break, stretch, shorten, and put itself back together. I fell to all fours gasping as my skin turned into purple scales, my fingernails stretched into claws, and my body shifted into the final stages of its transformation.

I looked back up at the sky but now in my entire dragon form. I slid my purple spiked tail across the dirt and got into position to launch myself into sky. I puffed smoke from my nose and began to soar above the clouds and out of the sight of the humans.

It had been so long since I had been in my true form. It felt good to finally feel the wind hit my snout as I tore through the sky above the clouds. To feel my body twist and turn in flips as I stretched out my wings.

I lost track of how long I had been in the sky. But when I had finally touched the ground again the sky had gone from pitch dark to the light blue right before sun rise. I changed back into my human form as quickly as possible and felt my body become heavy with exhaustion as I slowly put my clothes back on.

“Did you enjoy your little flight?”  I turned around quickly and as I did my vision darkened around the edges. My human body needed rest. I don’t shift often not just out of fear from exposure but because it takes all my energy to shift back and forth in such a short span of time. I felt my body start to fall.

“Whoa easy there.” I felt the warmth of Obsidian's body as he caught me before I hit the ground. “Alright let’s get you back so you can rest. You shouldn’t shift like that, it’s not good for your body both Human and Dragon.” He whispered in my ear and hoisted me up bridal style in his arms.

“Put..me..down pervert.” I tried to put up a fight but my body stopped listening to me and my limbs might as well have become noodles.

“Pervert? You’re only calling me that ‘cause of that little prank from earlier. You’ll feel much better after you get back to bed.” He carefully slid me into the passenger seat of  my car and strapped me in. His face was so close to mine as he leaned across me to buckle the seat belt. He looked up at me after he was done, not moving away at all.

I put my hand on his chest to try and push him away but there was no force behind it. He looked down at my hand and then did something truly unexpected. He kissed me.


	2. Last of Their Kind

Part I - Amethyst

Most other Dragons don’t even know I exist. Those that do stay as far out of my way as possible. It’s better that they did. I don’t have time to deal with other Dragons. Nor do I have the patience. Humans aren’t much better. I am an Emotion Dragon, more commonly known as the Purple Dragon, and I am the last of my kind. 

Emotion Dragons were once a great race of Dragon even though they were small in number. Then the Humans started hunting us. They figured that since Emotion and Mind Dragons where the most powerful among Dragonkind that if they consumed our blood, they too would be almighty. I have yet to see another Mind Dragon since the Dark Ages. But I know better than to assume they are extinct. 99% of Dragonkind assumed my race was driven to extinction as well, yet here I am. And the only reason I don’t take my place among the Dragon Kingdom Concel is because I choose to remain “extinct”. Most of the other races that are still around would want me to become their Queen. However, politics were never my forte. Neither is playing nice with others.

So I decided I’d rather stay away from the capitol and screw with the humans. I manipulate anything that has to do with emotions in Humans. Happiness, “love”, hate, depression, I can even manipulate one’s self esteem if I so choose. I am perfectly content with continuing my life the way I have been for the past few hundred years and letting the arrogant Fire Dragon assholes have the throne.

“You’ve been reading that same page for 20 minutes now.”  Said an unfamiliar voice. I calmly placed down my magazine and glared at the stranger that now sat on the opposite side of the coffee table I was currently sitting at. He smirked slyly at me.

“Can I help you with something?” I said annoyed to have been yanked out of my thoughts so suddenly.

“Well given the alarming change in your eyes then yes I think you can.” The creep responded with a smile showing off his ugly teeth. That’s when I realized it.

“Hunter” I breathed before tossing my coffee at him and bolting into the busy street. “Today is just not my day.” I said to myself, kicking myself for losing control of my shift.

Sometimes it is hard for Dragons to maintain every tiny detail of a human body, especially when Humans know what to look for. The eyes are the hardest to keep under control. So at times my purple reptilian eyes will replace the bright blue human eyes I use and I end up being chased down by an idiotic ugly ass human that thinks I won’t eat him. Or set him on fire...or both.

“Get back here you monster!” I heard the hunter scream behind me.

“Monster? Seriously? Now I’m really tempted to set you on fire.” I growled to myself as I pushed into the large crowd of humans and started to blend in. I quickly put on my dark sunglasses and started walking toward my apartment.

I unlocked the door and immediately pulled my purple suitcase out and started throwing clothes and the other few possessions I had into it.

“Dammit and I really liked it here. How do those stupid hunters keep finding me?” I said under my breath. I zipped up the suitcase and walked out of the apartment, leaving the key in the door and making my way to my car. I threw my case in the back and hopped into the driver’s seat just as I watched the hunter run into the apartment complex.

I sighed as I started the car and started driving away, thinking about where I would go to now.

“I’m thinking Vegas.” I said to myself. I normally try to avoid large cities but I’ve been pushed into a corner. It’s either deal with a big city or risk getting discovered in another small town and not managing to escape.

“Man being the last of an extremely powerful species sucks ass.”

I pushed on the gas and started making my way to the City of Sin hoping for a better chance of survival in a bigger crowd to blend into.

 

 

 

Part II - Obsidian

“Siiiiid.” The human girl cried out next to me as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

“Don’t whine like that. It gives me a headache.” I said simply looking at my current toy who was quickly losing its value.

“But you promised me fun. And I’m not having fun.” The girl complained at my side, hanging onto my arm and making me severely annoyed.

“Your kind is the reason I drink.” I muttered, knocking back another shot of whiskey. The human glared at me and flipped her hair after giving a big “hmph” and turning to walk away.

“You really are just like every other guy Sid. All you want is someone who will just sit still, keep her mouth shut, and come running whenever you need a booty call.” The girl said, clearly not actually wanting to leave.

“Yup” I said simply only looking at her through the corner of my eye. The girl’s jaw dropped in offense and she turned again to walk away when I twisted in my chair, grabbed her arm and yanked her against my chest.

“Let go Sid. I’m not going to be the girl that simply bows down to a man because he says so.” The girl said trying to twist out of my grip. I pressed my face close to her neck to where my lips brushed against her skin and she froze. I moved up and started whispering in her ear.

“I know. That’s why we never met. You drove here by yourself looking for fun. You have no idea who I am nor do you want to know. I’m not your type.” I quickly let her go and watched as she started to lose the glassy look in her eyes and her blank stare.

“Hey there. Can I buy you a drink?” I said with a confident smirk once she regained full awareness.

“Sorry but no. You’re nowhere near my type and I don’t accept drinks from strange men.” She said with an overwhelming amount of attitude and a sassy hair flip before stomping off.

My name is Obsidian and I am the last of my kind. I am a Mind Dragon, also known as the infamous Black Dragon. My kind was once a proud species whose only rivals for power where the Emotion Dragons. While Emotion Dragons control soley the emotions of  humans and Dragons alike, Mind Dragons can control everything else emotions and only in humans. The only way we can get humans to do what we want is if they already have an attraction to us. Like that simple Human girl. If the Human doesn’t have an attraction then no manipulation is possible. It is quite a nuisance. Lucky I am able to take a highly physically attractive form that cause Humans to swoon left and right.

Most of Dragonkind believe I’m extinct and I intend to keep it that way. Dragon politics are too dull especially since I will be seen as the Dragon King since there is no other Dragon species powerful enough to challenge me especially since the Emotion Dragons are extinct.

The only fun part about that would be watching different female Dragons from each species fight for a place on the throne next to me. The thought made me smile a little.

“That was a neat trick that you just pulled on that poor girl.” An unfamiliar women in a deep purple strapless dress said as she sat next to me. “Scotch. Neat.” She told the bartender.

“Hunter” I growled immediately tensing up and preparing to bolt out the door.

“Try again sweetheart.” The women said taking a sip of her drink.

I looked at her curiously trying to put the pieces together when she turned her head to me and her eyes flashed to reveal purple reptilian eyes hidden underneath the alarmingly bright blue human eyes. I nearly fell out of my chair.

“Impossible” I breathed regaining my balance as she regained her completely Human like appearance.

“That’s what I first thought when I saw you sitting here. But then I saw you manipulate that Human girl and my suspicions were confirmed. You really shouldn’t be so careless.” She mocked finishing off the scotch and shaking the glass at the bartender to pour her another.  “Quite astonishing really. I haven’t seen any of your kind since the Dark Ages. My name is Amethyst by the way.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be extinct.” I growled coldly also signalling for another shot.

“Aren’t you.” The Emotion Dragon retorted with a smirk.

“How did you find me?” I asked taking two shots back to back. I definitely haven’t had enough to drink to deal with this.

“Don’t flatter yourself. I came here to hide. You are just a happy bonus.” She smirked and I glared at her. She was purposely trying to irritate me. Typical Emotion Dragon.

“Stop using your powers on me. You know mine don’t work on other Dragons.” I growled, finally looking back at her. She finished off her second glass and chuckled. “What’s so funny?” I glared at her feeling the fire in the back of my throat wanting to force its way out as she leaned in close to me.

“I find it amusing that you are so arrogant to think I need to use my abilities to make you lose control of yourself.” She whispered softly in my ear with a seductive undertone that would drive any Human mad with lust.

She set her glass down and got up to leave, swinging her purple purse over her shoulder.

“Don’t let our paths cross again.” I warned turning my back to her.

“Oh on the contrary. I can assure you that they will cross again in the very near future.” She smiled and walked away without another word. And I was left in a mental mess and finding myself looking after her with a hint of my own lust.

Who  the hell was she? How was she alive? Emotion Dragons haven’t been seen since the Dark Ages and even then they were a rare find. Emotion Dragons usually kept to themselves and avoided socialization unless absolutely necessary. Hence not leaving many chances to reproduce. But something was off about her. She didn’t seem like any of the other Emotion Dragons I had previously met. She had a different aura to her. One that I couldn’t place my finger on.

“Well  hello there handsome.” I looked over at the tall blond in a skimpy black dress.

I eyed the girl up and down and paused at her breasts that were trying to escape over the top of the dress.

“What’s your name sexy.” I smirked glancing up into her big blue eyes. The same eyes that the Emotion Dragon hid behind. Amethyst.

“Amber.” The woman smiled seductively leaning on the bar.

“Nice rack Amber.”  I smirked as I knocked back my last shot. I stood up and hooked my arm around the blond’s waist, yanking her body against mine. “Why don’t we get out of here and I can show you what a good time looks like.”  I whispered seductively in her ear and she nodded her head slightly.

I took the blond back to my apartment and we didn’t waste a second ripping each others clothes off and throwing ourselves into bed together. The blond under me had nothing in common with Amethyst. Except for her eyes. Those big alarmingly bright blue eyes that drove me crazy. I couldn’t stop thinking about those eyes. I couldn’t stop thinking about her all together. Even while banging a sexy blond Human I couldn’t get her out of my head. Her short dark hair that made those blue eyes pop even more or her pale skin. Her unbelievably long legs. And her name. A name that literally meant the color purple. Amethyst...Amethyst...Amethyst.

“Amethyst!” Suddenly the moans stopped and I realize too late what I had done.

“Excuse me?” The blond looked at me furious and shoved me off her.

“Amber...I meant Amber.” I tried to cover it up but I knew it was hopeless and now that the Human lost her attraction to me I couldn’t even make her forget what happened.

“Yeah. Sure you did.” She said as she got dressed and left, slamming the door behind her and leaving me laying in bed in shock.

“What the fuck was that!”  I cried out to the empty room. I buried my face into the pillow and groaned.

Not once had I ever cried out the wrong name during sex. Not one single time. Yet I just did. Even worse I called out the name of a female I talked to for a total of two minutes. Even worse than that, it was the name of a different Dragon species.

Dragons don’t cross breed. It has always been an unspoken rule that Dragons should breed with their own species. Not only that, but Emotion Dragons and Mind Dragons always had a bit of a feud with each other. One always trying to prove that they were more powerful than the other. Basically, I would be burnt alive if any of my kind was still alive and knew about this sudden attraction I had with this female emotion manipulator.

“That’s it!” I called out launching up straight in the bed. She’s an Emotion Dragon. Emotion Dragons create emotions that could not even be there. Including a sexual or romantic attraction. More importantly, her species can also manipulate emotions in other Dragons.

“That bitch manipulated me to have this attraction!” That’s what I told myself  because that was the only explanation that made sense to me. However, perhaps somewhere deep deep down inside me, I knew that wasn’t true.

 


	3. A New Reason to Drink

**Amethyst**

I launched straight up in my bed, my body coated in sweat and my heart thumping against my chest. My breath was hot, heavy, and full of smoke and I knew I needed to calm down before I set myself and the apartment on fire. 

“It was just a dream. A bad dream. That’s all. You’re safe. You’re fine.” I repeated over and over aloud, a feeble attempt at making myself believe that was true.

I looked over at the digital clock that rested on the nightstand and groaned at the bright green numbers that informed me it was nearly five in the afternoon. I had slept away an entire day and decided that it wasn’t enough. So I laid back down and yanked the covers back over my head when I sensed another presence in my bed. I jumped out of the covers and fell out of the bed and hard onto the floor.

“Fuck son of a bitch!” I yelped on my way to the floor and I quickly got to my feet just as Obsidian sat up in my bed.

“Jesus you’re loud.” He said stretching his arms into the air and cracking his back, letting out a giant yawn and acting as if he wasn’t a strange guy in my bed with no shirt on...or pants.

I felt my face burn up like a red hot fire and I pointed at him and started making a bunch of strange and stupid noises. Obsidian rolled his eyes and  got out of bed.

“No no no no no!” I screeched covering my eyes and turning my back to the boy that was standing in the middle of my bedroom in just his boxers.

“Will you relax? It’s not like I’m naked or anything. Geez you really are innocent.”  He rolled his eyes again then forced me back around to face him, taking a step back after doing so and crossing his arms.

“Did you… did we...have I.” I was pointing back and forth between us and felt my entire body shaking as I fought back the urge to shift into my Dragon.  All Obsidian did was raise an eyebrow and unfortunately he was one of those people whose sexiness level basically tripled when he did it.

“Can I get a full sentence please?” He said keeping his eyes locked on me. I looked down at my jeans that were just barely hanging on my hips and realized that my tank top seemed to have disappeared. 

I started scrambling to cover myself with the tangled sheet. This was the second time I’ve left myself exposed to this Black Dragon and I was not happy about it.

“What is your malfunction?” He said pointing at me and raising his eyebrow again.

“I’m still a virgin right!?” I blurted and regretted it immediately. Especially when, after a few moments, Obsidian bent over and started laughing so hard he almost fell completely over.

“Oh dear god I can’t breath.”  The Dragon was tearing up from laughing so hard.

“You haven’t answered my question.” I said, feeling my face grow so hot I was almost sweating.

Obsidian got up and took a step towards me and I took a step back, then he would do it again. This kept going till I smacked against the wall. He put his hand on the wall next to my head and I felt the blood rush to my face as he leaned in close.

“If I were to be the one to strip you of your innocence you better believe you would remember every second of it.” He whispered in my ear, then stepped back and smirked as I felt the blood now drain from my face. I felt as if I was going to pass out again.

“I want to go back to bed. Please leave.” I said turning away and flopping onto my bed, burying myself in my covers. All this sudden excitement exhausted me again.

“Are you bipolar or something? Geez talk about hormones.” I heard him grumble as he shuffled around, probably putting on clothes and walked out. I heard the soft click of the door closing and I finally let out the breath I hadn’t realized I had been holding. Then I felt another weight fall into my bed and two strong arms wrap around me.

“You seriously need to relax.” I heard Obsidian whisper in my ear and I started struggling and trying to break through his grip.

“Dammit Obsidian. Let. Me. Go!” I kept trying to move and wiggle out of his arms but he wasn’t budging.

“Will you knock it off. You’re only gonna wear yourself out again and extend your recovery time by another day or two.” Obsidian said with a sigh and an annoyed undertone.

“Get out of my bed.” I snarled, no longer struggling but still tensed up.

“Aren’t Emotion Dragons like HUGE cuddle bugs?” He snickered and I growled.

“Only with people that have our trust and a bond with us. You have neither so I’ll say it again. Let me go and get out.” I was already feeling what little energy I had left slip away. This Dragon was seriously getting on my nerves.

“I’m not budging sweetness.”  He seemed so relax as he held me so close and it irritated me.

“You’re so annoying.” I said with a yawn and I finally gave up on trying to break free of his grip. Only because I was too exhausted to move anymore.

“Just relax. If it will make you feel better I’ll keep ALL my clothes on this time.” He whispered in my ear and I groaned in annoyance as I felt my bed start to swallow up my body, and my eyelids grow heavy and start to close.


End file.
